Purify the Heart
by Bloom Cinderella
Summary: She always had loved him while growing up. The only problem was that he never saw her. She was just Ron's daughter. Teddy/Rose. A few drabbles for the Aboard the Love Boat Challenge. Please read and review.
1. Thirteen

Author's Note: My first Harry Potter next generation fic. This is a story challenge by Kyota-Chan. I hope you like it. Also, I think Teddy is 8 years older than Rose, if not then sorry for the mistake.

Purify the Heart

Thirteen

* * *

_"A mighty pain to love it is,  
And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain."  
-Abraham Cowley

* * *

_

Yesterday morning she was twelve and crushed. But today would be different.

Everyone was dancing.

Their cups full with butterbeer before they tipped over, the tasty beverage sloshing all over the floor that her mother had worked so hard to keep clean all week.

Rosie couldn't help but sigh at this and slightly grip her wand, hidden beneath her robes.

She was so tempted to try and clean it up. Why must their relatives always be this way at a party?

Especially her birthday party. It wasn't every day a young girl turns thirteen.

Ah, the ripe age of 13.

Rose Weasley thought this a great day in her life, the age of thirteen. She would no longer be treated like a child yet not fully an adult. She was at the good age of dating.

Oh how her father had had a fit when she had quietly asked this at the dinner table weeks ago. He wasn't ready for his little Rosie to grow up just yet.

She knew her mother had questions to ask but she withdrew them.

Ron had insisted that she date when he he had, which was in in 6th year. That, Rose thought, would take too long. It was bad enough people were still calling her "Rosie" instead of Rose.

Besides the fact of the number representing her years, "Rosie" was a sure way of someone being a child still.

This would not be okay.

She needed to be older. Wiser. More mature.

Or at least seem that way in his eyes.

She wanted him to think that she was funny, brilliant and mature enough like he did her cousin Vicky.

Oh how she had come to dislike Vicky over the past few months.

Precious Vicky got all of Teddy's attention. She was beautiful and always somewhere in the conversation and it bothered her. Why couldn't Teddy look at her like that?

Even now, she stood quietly in the back of the crowd as she watched the two dance together. The mess on the floor clearly forgotten now as her heart was gripped with thorns of envy, the poisonous vain trickling in. Tears stinging ever so lightly on her eyes.

He had turned to look at the surroundings only to have his eyes meet with hers.

Quickly, her blue eyes darted down to the slushy and sticky floor. Pretending to have barely noticed the mess she rushed into the kitchen.

Thirteen but still crushed.


	2. Drawing

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this update is a tad late. As for your questions: I am going to try and do this in order to make a story. And it's starting out as unrequited love but I'm not sure if it's going to stay like that. It, most likely, will. Anyway, please review when your done! They make me happy.

Purify the Heart

Drawing

* * *

_"It is astonishing how little  
one feels alone when one loves."  
-John Bulwer_

* * *

Summer was coming to a close soon. And that meant that she would need to return to Hogwarts for her third year of wizarding lessons.

She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her blue eyes.

It was a week after her birthday party and she hadn't seen him since. And today, she thought, would have been a perfect day.

It was a beautiful summer day and the flowers seemed so perfect to her. Especially for drawing.

This was something that she had gotten of her own accord. Something no one in her family could say they had past down to her - the ability to draw.

This made a smile curl on her rosy lips.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, her back leaning against the great oak tree, her knees pushed up, a pencil and paper in her hand - she was ready to draw the lillies that were growing only a few yards away.

Lillies. Her favorite flower. It seemed ironic, seeing as her and her cousin Lily weren't the best of friends. Yet she had chosen that flower as her official favorite flower.

The stem was the easiest part for her, it was the actual petals and such details that they required that seemed to pull her down.

"What are you drawing?"

Looking up, she saw her favorite person. And perhaps a few other people she hadn't really wanted to be there as well.

"A flower," she responded. Teddy, Dominique and James all made their places in the grass around her.

"May I see it?"

"No," she said hastily. Though her family's compliments were usually very good, she was never really comfortable with them looking at her artwork.

Teddy couldn't help but utter a laugh.

"Come on, Rosie, we won't make fun of you."

She shuddered at the mention of her newly hated nickname. But, of course, she would never tell him this. Especially him.

Admitting defeat, she laid the drawing of the half drawn lily on the grass between the four of them.

"That's pretty good," complimented Dominique.

The two boys nodded in agreement.

"Can't you draw people?" questioned James. He was always the one to challenge people.

"Sort of."

"Then draw you."

"Alright. But you guys can only see it if I like the way it turns out."

Picking up her pencil again, she started to scribble here and there.

"No, not good," she would whisper to herself and then place the drawing face down on the ground beside her. Then she would start all over again.

"No. This one's worse."

And so it continued for the next thirteen minutes and she disposed of seven drawings.

Finally, she dropped her pencil and looked up at the three of them. "Perhaps I can work on it and show you when it's done?"

"Fine, let's go Teddy. I have to practice my seeker skills before school starts!"

James quickly grabbed Teddy's arm and dragged him off, Dominique grabbing the drawings Rose labeld as 'garbage'.

"Rose... When do you plan on telling him?"

Dominique Weasley. Her closet cousin. The one she could tell everything and anything: even when it came to terms of Teddy. Yet, for some reason, today she didn't feel like discussing him. She had liked Teddy for quiet a while and didn't want Dominique to think that she was being pathetic by hanging onto this childhood crush.

She fibbed, "I don't like him anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then explain this." The strawberry blonde laid out all the pictures, in order of first to last. Rose glanced at them and then looked curiously at her cousin. "I don't see anything but horrible drawings of me."

"One, their not horrible Rose. And two, take a closer look. In each drawing, you started drawing yourself less and more Teddy. When you think of you, you think of Teddy."

She took another glance and gasped. She was right. In every picture Teddy had made his appearence.


	3. Thief

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it's late. Please review.

Purify the Heart

Thief

* * *

_"To the world you are someone,  
but to someone you are their world."_

* * *

He had never bothered to really look at her like that.

**Never.**

But she had soon began to shown in a new light to him. He wasn't quiet sure how it had happened; but he knew it did.

But, he supposed, if he did have to pin point the date, then it would have to be the day of his parent's death date. Oh how he had dreaded that with such a great passion. It was always a constant reminder of how he was robbed of the greatest thing in his childhood.

_He shuddered against the harsh wind, burrying his nose deeply inside his scarf. This day always seemed to be the coldest of any day consisting in the year. But maybe it was just his heart being filled with such and it managed to explode withi his body._

_He hated visiting his parent's on this day. He had no problems with any other day, but for some reason this day struck him as the most horrifiyng. To make matter's worse, he always had to endure it alone. It wasn't like no one had ever bothered to accompany him, it was just that he never had the heart to say 'yes' to them._

_Beside's, he never really felt as if this connection could be actually shared with anyone of them. True, he wasn't the only one truly affected the most out of everyone by the high amount of death's taking toll during the Battle of Hogwarts; but he most certainly felt like that._

_Approaching the tomb stones, he noticed her knealing before them. She seemed to be whispering softly amongst them, placing a small arrangement of lillies there._

_Lily._

_That flower was always seen whenever he visisted. But he thought that maybe they grew there; never really over looking the flowers placed there. But now they made sense. _

_Rose had always come to visit his parent's before he, leaving flowers as a token of respect towards them. And he had never bothered to notice. He sighed, ashamed of not making the connection. Lily. That was her favorite flower. How could he have been so stupid?_

Not only had she robbed him of visiting his own parent's first for that year, and other years he would never know about, but she had also robbed his heart.

This connection seembed feeble to him, yet every day he couldn't help but smile at this thought.

She caught his eye.

Or perhaps she stole it.


End file.
